


Chaos the Kid yeethaws a soda

by TheJadeGrenade (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Theft, hee hee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: Chaos does some stuff.





	Chaos the Kid yeethaws a soda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TakeMeToChrysaline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMeToChrysaline/gifts).



Ring! Ring!

A bothersome bicycle bell ring throughout the small town. Chaos was out on their way to their hideout, a couple bottles of pop in tow, and a bag of chips, and a few lollipops. Yep. Nobody'd be proud of this, but they sure were...

Except they were being tailed. So out one bottle of pop went. "YEETHAW!"

oh gosh what have I written


End file.
